


I'm Loosing You

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Other, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoonz has to deal with loosing his friend. Then his friend coming back to life and trying to eat him.<br/>Alt. title: Luke has the shittiest week<br/>Chapter 1-?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea i had for a BBS zombie au. I don't write a whole lot so it will be rough but i am eager to hear advice! Very much a work in progress!  
> http://imfullofgalaxies.tumblr.com/post/135204165892/hold-on-while-i-freak-out-about-youtubers-and
> 
>  
> 
> Art by the lovely ana280 on tumblr!!!

_It was strange...He didn't really remember what had happened. His mind was feeling pretty hazy but he felt alright. His friend, if he remembered right, Luke? maybe… His friend luke was standing close, making an odd noise._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke shook nervously, glaring at the ground as sweat trickled down his forehead. ‘How the hell could somethin like this even happen?’ His friends...family….everyone, just...just fucking gone. well...not gone persay, just dead and trying to chase him down and devour his flesh like the living dead he had shot down so many times in countless games. Luke glanced over to his friend...Jonathan, Delirious..he- he...didn't really want to think about what had happened. He knew his friend was probably gone like the rest of them. Just as bloodthirsty and hungry for flesh like the rest of them. Luke had been running from the small horde that had massed in his town for about a week now. Jonathan had been with him when they started. He had been oddly enthusiastic about fighting zombies, thinking it would been just like the games they had played together. Holding sprint was much easier when you didn't have to actually run. It was stupid. So fucking stupid. Jonathan had tripped. He hadn't even hurt himself he just tripped. Before he could stand they were on him. Luke did what he could, shooting and chopping at any of them he could reach. He chased them off only to come back to his friend stumbling toward him with a large bite taken out of his shoulder. That was three days ago. He tried to end his friends suffering...but those eyes...those sad blue eyes watching him as he held the gun to his friend's forehead. Luke couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he ran….and Jonathan followed grumbling softly as they went. “Come on man….just leave me alone...I...I can’t keep doin this shit”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Jonathan followed Luke for what seemed like a very long time. He wasn't sure why exactly he wanted to follow the man but he did. His reasoning for it was beginning to fade as the hunger in the pit of his stomach took precedent over anything else._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Fuck off man! I can’t deal with you just followin’ me around!” Luke shouted in frustration at the hobbling zombie. His only response was a half shuffle forward and a low groan. “Stop! Fuckin’ stop it!” He swung halfheartedly at Jonathan, gritting his teeth to stop himself from tearing up. Jonathan let out a low growl, stepping closer again. “No! Go away John! Get away from me!” Luke couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn’t handle being followed anymore. “go away Jonathan!” He struggled to aim at his friend as the man grabbed for him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_So loud….why? why luke? Jonathan growled, grabbing for his friend's arm. He was so hungry…._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke was starting to panic. He couldn't kill Jonathan but he couldn't run anymore. “Stop John!” he shoved his friend away with the butt of his gun. Jonathan stumbled and Luke took his chance, tackling him to the ground. He grabbed for the others neck, trying to keep his teeth away from his own fingers as they gnashed violently at him. Jonathan flailed in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand. Luke grunted with effort, shoving Jonathan’s face to one side. He jumped back like he had touched a hot stove when a loud crack came from under his hand. "Fuck john i....I didn't-" he had broken the other man's jaw when he had held him down. Luke quickly wiped his hands on his pants, as if it would help get the noise out of his head if his hand was clean of his friends blood.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_well that hurt….probably not as bad as it should have. Jonathan let out a warbled sound, attempting to stand again once luke had jumped away. He tried to move close again. He was still hungry._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke stumbled backward, trying not to hurl from the sight of his friend. Jonathan’s jaw hung loose from one side, muscle and sinew starting to fall from their rightful places. “Holy shit Jonathan” Luke held out his shaking hand toward his friend who in turn just tilted his head and make the sound again. “oh god man….that’s so fuckin gross” he stepped closer. “ John...im so sorry man...for all this shit….” The poor guy was pretty much harmless without his bite. Sure he could try to attack Luke but he was a good deal smaller than the bearded man. Jonathan grumbled low, shaking his head like a nervous animal. “You still gunna try to eat me you little shit?” Luke slowly reached for Jonathan's shoulder. “You look so nasty man.” he chuckled halfheartedly at his friend. “ ‘M sorry i’m such a bitch….i can’t get you out of this shit...bet you couldn’t shoot me either” Jonathan watched Luke move, still grumbling and shaking. “holy shit this is fucked up man. I can’t believe I actually broke your jaw off! I didn’t even try to hurt you...well not that bad. You was gunna bite me.” Luke sighed and moved so he could set down his supplies. Jonathan had his backpack on still and he was hoping to get it off of him. “Ok dude...I need that bag. You got some of my food in there…” he reached closer to Jonathan, sliding the backpack off of the man’s back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_whats he doing? That’s my backpack….my food too. Jonathan watched Luke carefully before backing up away from him._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey man don’t run off!” Luke grumbled, reaching out again, only to be backed away from again. “you shit. Don’t get like this now man! You’re a fuckin’ zombie. You ain’t allowed to be a dick to me when you're already dead!” The man huffed and continued to grab at the powder blue backpack. Of course the guy had scribbled all over it with his little squads symbols and doodles. It was kind of adorable how he still did those things...well...he didn't any more. Fuck. He made himself sad.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Luke looked very sad. He might even be crying. Jonathan let out a short laugh. well...tried to. It came out as a garbled sound but fairly close to his manic laugh. His friend was so dumb sometimes. Was he crying over a stupid thing like hurting him? It didn’t even hurt anymore!_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. It's gunna be a long walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jonathan set out to find the rest of their friends. It's gunna be a long walk...

“Jonh? Did you just fuckin’ laugh?” Luke grabbed Jonathans shoulders. "Are you still in there man?" He grinned and patted the other man’s face. “no fuckin way you aint in there with that laugh.” Jonathan just grumbled in what seemed like a content tone, shaking his head again. “oh shit right….uh… i'll try to fix that for you man.” he crouched down and took off his own backpack, digging through and pulling out a bandage. “I can’t believe i’m usin’ a bandage on a zombie.” Luke huffed and stood again, grabbing Jonathan’s head. “You still look nasty.” He muttered after wrapping up his friend’s head and pulling his bag back on. “If you aint gunna try to eat me, and you might anyway because you’re a shit head and would do somethin like that, then you can keep your girly ass backpack.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonathan grumbled happily, pleased that the odd pain was put aside for now.  Of course he wouldn't bite Luke. Luke was his friend. He'd only try that if he got really really hungry._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about four days since Jonathan had laughed. He hadn’t done it again no matter what Luke did and it was starting to worry him. It was starting to make him self conscious that he was talking to what was probably just a zombie...not his friend anymore. Luke shook his head and looked over to Jonathan. “hey.” he nudged the man with his elbow. “i’ve been thinkin’...maybe we should find some more people. Maybe some of the boys... they was heading toward L.A. for VidCon right before….all this shit. So maybe they’re ok...maybe we can find them.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Not sure how… It’s probably one in a fuckin’ million but hell we can do it. Maybe.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was nice when Luke rambled on. It gave Jonathan something to take his mind of his aching stomach. It was hard to remember who exactly he was talking about though. It was vague...he could remember faces and voices...yeah...his friends...that would be cool._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That sound fun man? Maybe? Bet they'd be over the fuckin' moon to see you...fuck, you're a zombie" Luke continued to chatter on as they trudged on along the highway. With only a growl from Jonathan he decided to drop the subject. "hey...wanna listen to some music?" he asked before digging through his pocket. "Lucky I decided to keep this thing..." he ran his thumb over the button on his phone. It was plugged into a charger and still ran. Thankfully they had found one that actually used batteries to charge instead of a computer. "Whatcha thinkin' ? Maybe some Kooks?” Luke asked, flipping through the music on his phone. The soft sound of music came from the little speakers on his phone. Luke hummed softly to 'Shine On' as they continued to walk. "You know this means they're gunna see your face now. You'd punch me for this I bet." He ran a hand through his hair. "We can find you a mask...you'd get a fuckin' kick out of that huh?" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonathan swayed to the sound of the music, grumbling low in his chest. He glanced over at his friend as he spoke, enjoying the soft sound of his voice. A mask would be nice...he knew he looked like shit. He saw himself in a car window once or twice. He was pale and thin looking, eyes dull and lifeless. His head was bandaged up to keep his jaw attached but it wasn't going to do much in another week when it fell off. Luke had just used up the last few bandages on his head._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We can find you a hockey mask I bet." Luke yawned, scratching his chest. "....and maybe somethin for...the smell" he lowered his voice, sighing quietly. "really glad you didn't get all torn up cuz i don't know how long I could do you all....never mind." He rolled up his sleeves and stretched. "guess we're stoppin' in the next town...." he reached into Jonathan's backpack and grabbed their map. "well looks like another half hour to the nearest truck stop...and another..." he let out a frustrated huff. "two hours..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They walked for a really long time. Luke looked tired and was getting slow by the time they found the town. No one was around. A few of the things...the ones like him. The dead...they walked around and normally ignored Luke when he walked with him...but Luke shot them sometimes. It made Jonathan feel sick when he did. The sounds they made...it sounded like it hurt._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke shuffled at a slow pace, his feet hurt, his head hurt, and god damn it he was starving. "ok man....I-I need to stop for a while..." he huffed in exhaustion as he lowered himself to the ground next to a small building. It looked vaguely south and from the map he thought about Tennessee if not a few miles into the state. "we have got to get a fuckin car..." he whined and laid down on the ground, looking up at Jonathan. His friend was watching him, swaying back and forth slowly. "how you doin' John? please...please don't start fallin' apart on me dude..." he sighed and sat backup, leaning his head against the stores front window. "huh...." Luke looked back down at his feet, his shoes where completely torn up and dirty. "I think I could use some new shoes.." he smiled at the large sign of the shoe store he had leaned against. "Gunna get me some bad ass sneakers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still choppy and a w.i.p. but its coming out nicely i think! Id love any feed back


	3. Beware of you'r biggest fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks about how great it is when you get to meet your fans...It's far less fun when they're trying to eat your flesh.

Evan huffed, leaning back against the large door of the convention room. "Everybody in?" He asked, looking over to his friends. They were dirty and worn looking but mostly whole. "This was way more fun in call of duty" Tyler groaned, holding onto his arm. Craig whined nervously, pulling his legs close to his chest. "Anybody bit?" Nogla stood and looked over his friends, clinging to their weapons. It was a large majority of the weapons being sold in the vendor room and one or two pistols from the dead policemen the had been able to scavenge. "uh...Tyler" Brock reached out with a shaky hand, touching the wound on his friend's arm. "What? No! No I'm fine! It's not a bite! I-Its...." Tyler jumped up from his spot against the door. “Tyler, dude just let us look at it. No one is going to do anything rash.” Evan stood, hoping to comfort his friend. “Bull shit! Bull fuckin’ SHIT!” The injured man held up his bloody machete in an attempt to defend himself. “Nobody is gunna hurt you Tyler. If it’s not a bite let us look at it.” Lui spoke up from his spot on the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan had been standing next to Brock when a loud scream came from the far entrance of the convention center. He had been talking with Mark and Jack before he and his friends panel started when the chaos hit. Screams and cries came from the crowd around them and the people began to scramble, tripping over each other as they ran. “uh...Ya think maybe we should not be here right now?” Jack took a step backward, Mark nodding quickly and shuffling toward the taller man. “ I knew fans could get crazy but I didn’t think they would riot?” Brock looked back as the group quickly moved away from the scattering crowd. “ Who cares right now dude? Let's get out of here!” Evan grabbed Brock’s arm, dragging him back toward the panel room where he hoped his friends had gathered. Evan stopped when a yelp came from Mark as a cosplayer grabbed his arm and bit down. “Holy shit!” Mark shoved the cosplayer away and held his bloody arm to his chest. “What the hell is happening?!” Jack gasped, pulling Mark away from the now bloody faced person chasing them down. Mark was quickly becoming pale and his pace slowed even as Jack and Evan tried to pull him along. “Come on come on!!” Brock whined, glancing quickly behind him. “I...can’t…” Mark dropped like a rock onto the floor, groaning low. Jack bent down to pick him up, bracing the man against his side. “Come on man there's got to be a first aid kit or something in the panel rooms or-” he was cut off as Mark grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him to the floor. The Irish man screamed as Mark bit down into his shoulder, pulling flesh away in his mouth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Evan….seriously what are we gunna do about tyler?” Craig whispered, nudging Evan. Tyler was huddled in the corner of the room, Brock and Lui trying to comfort him. It was obvious they didn’t want to get too close to him. No one blamed them...or Tyler really for being so angry. “I don’t know….I don’t know how long he has...or if he’ll even attack us if he..” he ran a hand through his hair with a huff. “ I mean Mark fuckin turned on us right away but Jack…He didn’t even look at me or brock. He just screamed and just stopped all of a sudden.” Craig shook his head quickly. " Don't talk about it..." "We just need to watch him..I guess." Evan tightened his grip on his weapon. "Because i cant fucking shoot him.."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tyler. Tyler? You still there man?” Brock waved his hand in front of Tyler’s face. The taller man responded with a low grunt. “Come on man say somethin” Lui knelt down next to Tyler, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “g-go away…” Tyler slurred out, leaning away from his friends. “Get the fuck away from me” he bared his teeth, hissing in pain. “Fuck off until you guys decide who’s gunna shoot me” he groaned and adjusted his grip on his arm. “No one is going to shoot you Tyler” Brock insisted, sitting down next to his friend. “Tell that to Evan….” The canadian perked up at his name, looking over at tyler. “I’m not going to- Tyler we arn’t going to kill you..” Evan moved closer to the pale man huddled in the corner. “Promise...promise you wont shoot me..” Tyler spoke slow, having a hard time breathing as he spoke. “I promise Tyler…” Evan set his gun down on the table, watching the other man closely.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I appreciate all support! Even only after a few days i'm cranking out these chapters really fast! Next chapter is going to be a little different so i hope everyone is ready!  
> If anyone is interested in leaving suggestions or comments more directly you can find my tumblr here http://imfullofgalaxies.tumblr.com/  
> Art again by the wonderful ana280  
> new coloring done by me!


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jonathan make their way closer to L.A. and hopefully what is left of their friends.

Luke pulled roughly at the door of the large truck, hoping someone had left in a hurry, leaving their keys behind. "I swear to god if i have to get keys out of some zombies pockets I'm gunna be pissed." He sighed and gave up on the vehicle. "Takes to much gas anyway..." He shifted his grip on the gas can in hand, looking around the front of the truck for Jonathan. "Hey man get over here and quit runnin off" he called out to his friend who stumbled around the truck back into view. "I'll get you somethin' to eat in a little bit. We have to find a car or my feet are going to fuckin bleed." Luke groaned and flexed his toes in his new bright red sneakers. He had managed to find Jonathan a mask at a comic book store along the way. It was creepy being looked at by the dark black eyes of the mask but less so than his friends glossy dead ones.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonathan was thankful for Luke getting him the mask..but it was a little hard to see with it on. That was alright. Luke made enough noise he could easily follow his friend around as they traveled. He grumbled as he moved around the truck. They had been trying to find a working car for a few hours now. It was boring...and he was getting very hungry. Luke fed him bits of meat when he got really hungry. It was quite the ordeal because he often tried to bite Luke's hand. It was hard to bite or chew when you had a broken jaw..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke continued on to another car, kicking up some gravel as he walked down the highway. "Come on Jonathan!" He looked over the little Honda with its door thrown wide open. "helloooo open door" he grinned and knelled next to the door. "please have a spare key here somewhere." he grunted as he laid flat agianst the ground, looking under the car for a hidden key. "come on! some dumb ass had to have left a fuckin key here somewhere!" Luke growled in frustration, sitting back up and leaning against the car. "Why didn't I learn how to hot wire a car?" he asked out loud, looking up at Jonathan as he moved closer. "alright dude come here and ill feed you." he sighed and stood again, switching places with his friend. He sat Jonathan down in the front seat of the car and pulled his mask onto the top of his head. "ugh...you are so nasty man" he wrinkled his nose before pulling his bag off of his back. After digging out the container from his bag he held out his hand against Jonathan's head, tilting it back and opening his mouth. He dropped a piece of beef jerky into Jonathan's mouth, mindful of his fingers as the other man gnashed his teeth at the food in his mouth. "i keep telling you to just fuckin' swallow it and it will go a lot faster"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonathan growled excitedly, desperately trying to chew on the jerky as Luke dropped it into his mouth. He wanted to grab at Luke’s hands...wanted to bite him and...well..jerky was alright for now. He would deal being a little hungry than never getting food._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke glanced up from Jonathan when a light caught his eye. “oh you have got to be shittin me!” he reached up and grabbed at the key hidden behind the visor. “Who puts a spare key in their fuckin car?” he laughed, happy to be done with the endless walking his past week had been. He looked back down when Jonathan growled at him. “oh...right” he stuffed the key into his pocket and went back to feeding his friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about eight hours of driving Luke pulled off to the side of the road, locking the doors and moving to the back seat of the car. “ Alright Jon...please don’t try anything and just let me sleep” he patted Jonathan on the head and laid down in the back seat, pulling the ragged blanket he had stuffed into his backpack, over his shoulders. It was a terrifying thought, your best friend trying to eat you in your sleep. He hadn’t slept the first few nights because of the noises Jonathan made. It had made Luke unbelievably nervous, but now, with Jonathan buckled into the seat, his arms fairly bound by the seat belt, he could sleep for more than a hour at the time. It didn’t take long for Luke to fall asleep, eager to  get some rest before his long drive the next morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jonathan hated this. Just waiting and sitting while Luke slept. He would have loved to sleep..but he could never do more than rest his eyes for a few minuets before getting bored. He wish Luke didn't have to sleep...or that he could get out of the seat while Luke was sleeping. Jonathan shook his head and groaned at the thought. The next few hours he spent grumbling quietly as his stomach growled back at him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think i'd have this chapter done so soon but here it is! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Also please ignore my inconsistency in spelling Jonathan's name >


	5. We're gunna be here for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally gets to rest and Jonathan gets to meet his friends.

_ Jonathan grumbled low, feeling anxious about being stuck in the car again. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever. It had been a long drive to the big city they now drove through. He wished Luke would let him get out of the car. Jonathan couldn’t remember why they had to travel so far. The conversations he and Luke had before felt so distant. With another soft groan he looked out the window, leaning against the door. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke shook his head to wake himself up. He’d been driving for a good six hours straight if not more. “I know, i know….we can get out soon.” The streets of L.A. were crowded with empty cars and corpses. “I promise we can stop as soon as we get to the convention center.” he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel as he turned the corner slowly. It was a fairly tight squeeze along the road but most of the cars had been pushed to the side when they city had been evacuated. Luke wasn’t sure what had happened to everyone. The first week had been a blur. A blur of blood and panic. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan sat, leaned up against the wall of the panel room, watching his friends quietly. Everyone was nervous. Tyler had turned a day or two after getting bit. The man now stood, swaying back and forth, caged against the far wall with a large barricade of chairs and tables. He hadn’t made an attempt to hurt anyone or escape from the makeshift cage so the group had agreed to leave him alone. Either way Evan wasn’t going to break his promise. He’d push Tyler out onto the street himself if it came to it. The convention center had cleared out quickly after the first infected had attacked. Anyone left was either infected or eaten by the infected.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tyler groaned loud, watching his friends from behind the cage. He couldn’t do much else anymore. He wanted to help but he was so hungry...He couldn’t help regardless. He was missing an arm, the one bitten, after a panicked attempt to get rid of the infection. He remember a lot of screaming and blood but not much else from that day. Tyler reached out and touched the table directly in front of him and tilted his head. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke shrugged his backpack over his shoulders as he climbed out of the car. “Alright man let’s go..” He moved around to the passenger side and let Jonathan out of the car, sliding the mask back over his face as he stood. “I can’t promise they are gunna be here...I’m sorry if this was all for nothin…” He shook his head and adjusted Jonathan’s jacket. “Wish you looked half decent to finally meet them. But you’re a shit head and wouldn’t……” He sighed quietly, looking around at the front of the building. “Nevermind. Let’s get goin” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan stood up quickly at the sound of the convention doors opening. “Lui get Nogla and Brock and check out the view from the back door. I’ll check the front.” He wanted to keep everyone calm so they could figure out what to do without a panic. Lui nodded and went off with a bat tight in his hands. Nogla and Brock quickly followed behind him with their own weapons. Evan moved quietly, slipping out the front entrance of the panel room, his pistol aimed toward the convention door. “Are you living?” he called out from behind a wall pillar.  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. “Holy shit, Evan?  It’s me, Luke.” He lowered his knife and stepped close where evans voice was coming from. “Luke?” Evan leaned out from behind the pillar. “Are you bitten?” he asked, his voice low and serious. “No...no man I’m fine.” Luke answered quickly, looking back nervously at Jonathan. “Delirious is...but don’t hurt him alright?” He stood defensively in front of his friend. Evan stepped into view, tired and dirty but alive. “How the hell did you get here man?” He stepped closer, lowering his weapon. “And why the hell did you bring a zombie?” Luke laughed, tugging at Jonathan’s arm so he would follow as Evan led them back to the panel room. “I have spent the last two fuckin weeks drivin to see if you guys where still here. It aint real interesting but it’s a long story...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Jonathan followed behind Luke, trying not to stumble as he walked. He knew Luke was talking about him. He thought he would feel nervous getting to actually see his friends for the first time...but he was just tired. He wanted to just lay down and rest. Once in the room his friends seemed to quickly swarm around him and Luke before backing away. They started to talk quickly and all at once, to him and luke. He wanted to answer them...tell them he was happy to see them. Jonathan just groaned low and shuffled backward away from them. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tyler was quite as his friends argued loudly over something he couldn't quite understand. Then suddenly the cage around him was moved and someone was shoved inside. What a weird mask...it was familiar though..and it was nice not being stuck alone. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------”What the hell? He won’t hurt anyone I swear! his jaw is busted so he can’t even bite!” Luke shouted angrily as Evan pushed Jonathan into the mass of chairs and tables. “Then he’ll be fine there until we figure this shit out.” Evan grunted as he pushed the last table back. “Tyler got bit too…” Craig mumbled, watching a few steps away from the cage. “We just don’t want anything to happen.” Nogla tried to reassure the exhausted man, resting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You look fuckin tired” the irishman added quietly. “I...he...fine..” Luke sighed, looking over to Nogla. “I’ve been driving for way too long…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 in the morning so enjoy this! Cuz I can't look straight anymore!


	6. Minilad screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets the piss scared out of him by Jonathan

_ It had been two days since Luke and Jonathan had gotten to L.A. Jonathan was tired and confused at his current living space. He was sharing the makeshift cage with Tyler and while he recognised his friend, he couldn’t communicate his feelings with the other man. Instead they leaned against each other and grumbled quietly as the rest of the group went about their day. Jonathan whined as his stomach growled at him. Luke would have normally fed him by now. He was getting almost painfully hungry. The smaller man moved from his spot against Tyler’s side, standing close to the wall of the cage. Tyler had followed him silently. _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Luke looked toward the cage, nervous about the noises Jonathan had been making. Craig stood at the edge of the tables and chairs, lost in thought until a shaky hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around before letting out a shriek. Jonathan had grabbed his shirt from an opening in the chair legs. 

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Jonathan let out a short breathy laugh before letting Craig go. He still reached out to wave at the now panicking man. He had always thought Craig’s scream was funny because it was so shrill when he was scared. Tyler watched the two before starting to laugh himself.  _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“What the fuck?!’ Craig stumbled backward, holding his hand over his quickly beating heart. Luke ran up to the cage, standing in front of Jonathan. “Jon? I knew you were still there man!” He grinned patting the shorter man’s head. “Are we not going to question that he just tried to grab me?!” Craig growled as the group gathered around the cage. “No fucking way he just laughed! He’s dead!” Nogla gasped, standing behind Luke as he tried to get Jonathan to laugh again.  “Tyler laughed too!” Lui smiled hopefully, leaning over the table.

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Tyler backed up at the others swarmed the outer wall. He and Jonathan had laughed lots of times before. He really didn’t understand what was so different now. It was much harder to laugh now. It made him wheeze and clench his teeth from the pain in his lungs. Jonathan’s laugh trailed off into a low goan. He was so hungry...He really wanted to eat something… _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Luke turned to go and grab his bag, hoping to feed Jonathan. Evan moved to take his place at the cage. “Do you really think they are still in there? Really?” he asked, looking back at Luke. “Of course they are! Jon has to be in there. He wouldn’t be so calm around everybody if he wasn’t. He won’t bite me” The bearded man returned with the paper bag of jerky. “Don’t fuckin feed them! We need the food more than them” Craig jumped up, still keeping his distance from the two zombies. “Dude it’s beef jerky if you want some i’ll go get some at a gas station for you.” Brock said , nudged Craig. 

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Jonathan perked up at the smell of the food. Tyler quickly noticed and shouldered him out of the way. They both watched the paper bag in Luke’s hand move back and forth as he spoke. The smell of food was mesmerizing, driving all other thoughts from their minds. Tyler reached out, grabbing frantically at the bag with his good arm. Jonathan whined and tried to reach for it as well. He was hungry and didn’t want all the food Luke had brought to get taken by Tyler. The two groaned loudly as the rest of the group went silent and watched them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short but ive had a rough day and i needed a nice fun short chapter to lighten up my mood. I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow!


	7. We're getting hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Tyler cant survive much longer without food.

_Tyler was getting frustrated. It had been at least a week since he had seen Jonathan be fed. He was so hungry. It was all he could think about. If he thought he could get away with it he'd have tried to eat Jonathan. Something....anything...please..."p-please....." his voice was frail and soft as he clung to the bars. He wasn't even sure anyone heard him. It was dark in the room, everyone had been asleep for a few hours now._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jonathan looked over at Tyler, listening to him growl and moan. He didn't want to aggravate the man so he stayed back against the far wall. He wanted to comfort his friend but he was scared that he might get attacked. He groaned as Tyler began to shake the bars of the cage. It was loud, chairs falling from the walls._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Evan shot up from his makeshift bed, whirling around to see what the loud noise was. Tyler was knocking down chairs and snarling from behind the wall. "David....David wake up." he kicked at the sleeping man next to him as a few of the others began to stir at the noise. "What?" David whined out, covering his face with his hands. "I might need your help...with uh...them." Evan spoke quietly, hoping to keep the other man calm. "All this fuckin commotion just tell him to fuck off!" David sat up and turned to the cage. "Shut up Tyler we are trying to sleep!" By now the entire room was awake and vaguely aware of what was happening in the room.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tyler pushed against the cage, growling and groaning as he struggled to escape. He could see them all waking up. Someone had to hear him now. "please...." he groaned low, shoving his entire weight against the wall. It collapsed against the weight, chairs and tables clattering to the floor around the two inside. Tyler stumbled forward out of the mess and into the open space of the room._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nobody moved. Nobody was sure of what to do. Tyler just stood there, swaying back and forth slowly. 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jonathan reeled back as the walls collapsed around him. He saw and opening and slowly moved toward it, standing next to Tyler.  He wanted to eat too...he was starving...he was hurting and just wanted something to eat_

_Tyler was getting frustrated. It had been at least a week since he had seen Jonathan be fed. He was so hungry. It was all he could think about. If he thought he could get away with it he'd have tried to eat Jonathan. Something....anything...please..."p-please....." his voice was frail and soft as he clung to the bars. He wasn't even sure anyone heard him. It was dark in the room, everyone had been asleep for a few hours now._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jonathan looked over at Tyler, listening to him growl and moan. He didn't want to aggravate the man so he stayed back against the far wall. He wanted to comfort his friend but he was scared that he might get attacked. He groaned as Tyler began to shake the bars of the cage. It was loud, chairs falling from the walls._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Evan shot up from his makeshift bed, whirling around to see what the loud noise was. Tyler was knocking down chairs and snarling from behind the wall. "David....David wake up." he kicked at the sleeping man next to him as a few of the others began to stir at the noise. "What?" David whined out, covering his face with his hands. "I might need your help...with uh...them." Evan spoke quietly, hoping to keep the other man calm. "All this fuckin commotion just tell him to fuck off!" David sat up and turned to the cage. "Shut up Tyler we are trying to sleep!" By now the entire room was awake and vaguely aware of what was happening in the room.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tyler pushed against the cage, growling and groaning as he struggled to escape. He could see them all waking up. Someone had to hear him now. "please...." he groaned low, shoving his entire weight against the wall. It collapsed against the weight, chairs and tables clattering to the floor around the two inside. Tyler stumbled forward out of the mess and into the open space of the room._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nobody moved. Nobody was sure of what to do. Tyler just stood there, swaying back and forth slowly. 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jonathan reeled back as the walls collapsed around him. He saw and opening and slowly moved toward it, standing next to Tyler._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What do we do?" Brock spoke up, getting out of his bed roll. "You could try to stick him in a cage again. That might work" Luke grumbled, pulling his knife from the floor. "Shut up Luke." Evan looked back at the bearded man with a grimace. "Jonathan...come over here man. I know you're hungry.." Luke stepped forward, hoping Jonathan would listen to him.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tyler lunged at Luke as he stepped closer, grabbing at the man with his teeth bared. Finally...finally he could eat something..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late coming and way short but its here!! Ill be tracking the tag Zombbs on tumblr with new chapters and art of the story!  
> EDIT!!! To anyone confused by the repetition, tyler and jonathans thoughts can occur at the same time as the events the humans sees. As well as after the view of the humans. Ex: tyler hears chairs fall but the entire cage does not collapse until after evan and the rest have woken and are speaking to eachother


	8. What else are we suppose to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes matters into his own hands when Tyler gets out of control.

Evan shouted, grabbing Tyler's shoulders and shoving him away. The snarling man was knocked back a few steps before he lunged again. David scrambled to help his friend. Tyler grabbed for David, managing to get his arm. David let out a yelp as Tyler attempted to sink his teeth into his arm. "Get off!! Get him off!!" Evan pulled at Tyler's hoodie, knocking him to the ground. Luke quickly stepped in. Literally. He pressed his foot against Tyler's head, Brock grabbing the flailing man's arms once he had the chance. "Break his jaw." Luke spoke up, grinding his heel against Tyler's cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tyler growled against the rubber of Luke's shoe, gnashing his teeth in hopes to bite through the tough material. If he could just get through then he could eat. He could finally stop the pain coming from his stomach.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Evan backed off from the scene, letting his breath come back to him. All he could hear was his own heartbeat as he watched his friends argue about Tyler. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. He couldn’t believe Tyler would do something like that...It was so different from the zombies he had faced before. Tyler was his friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _ Jonathan whined nervously, moving backwards towards Luke’s bag. No one seemed to notice him as he started to dig through the man’s open bag. He was having a difficult time actually grabbing anything out of it.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“You think that will keep him from doin this shit again?” David asked, crouching down next to Tyler. “He can’t bite if his jaw doesn't work.” Luke said, shifting his foot. “Get a fucking hammer and break his jaw.” He urged, turning to Lui. “Lui go find one.” The smaller man nodded and turned to their bags. “uh...Luke..Delirious is in your bag.”

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Jonathan looked up as he heard Lui. He grumbled low and tried to stuff what food he had found into his mouth. No one went to stop him so he decided to just go back to digging through the bag.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ “ _ God damn it Jon...Just ignore him Lui and go get the hammer.” Luke sighed, thankful the group was calming down. Evan still looked like he was having a heart attack but David had gone over to check on him. “You ok Evan? He didn’t bite you?” David asked, crouching down next to him. “I..I’m….He tried to fucking eat me….” Evan stuttered, watching Tyler closely. “Tyler wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. It the fuckin zombie that did that. Tyler wouldn’t hurt you..” David said in a comforting voice, sitting down so Evan could lean against him. 

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Tyler was starting to settle down once he realized he wasn’t going to be going anywhere soon. He looked over to Lui as he came back with a hammer.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“I..I can’t do this man..You do it.” Lui handed the hammer over to Brock who quickly shook his head. “I can’t do that to him!” He choked out, letting go of Tyler’s hands. “Just give it here.” Luke grabbed the hammer and traded places with Lui. 

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Tyler whined low, eyes flicking back and forth between Luke, Lui, and the hammer. Before he could realize what was happening a sharp pain went through his mouth. there was a loud crack and Lui lept back, covering his mouth. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argh its short but its here! Ill try to update once more this week!


End file.
